I Used to Obsess Over Living,
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: ...Now I Only Obsess Over You. My super long title gets cut off Jasper Hale one-shot. Yaira, or Yaya as she's known, has a crush on Jasper Hale. What troubles lie in that simple fact?


**A/N: Requested on Quizilla. I don't own anything related to Twilight or it's characters. ****Title comes from a Fall Out Boy song. Don't own that either.**

Midday sun in Forks was a rare event. This is why all us Forks High students were basking in it, knowing to never take good weather for granted. I was even stretched out on the table outside, taking in more sunshine than a squirrel harvesting nuts for the winter. I was leaning back on my arms when I decided to look around for him. I knew I wouldn't find him but it was habit by now. Nope, Bella Swan was here but her boyfriend and his family were absent.

"Those Cullen's and their sunny day camping excursions. I wish I could get away with that."

I said it to no one in particular but each of my friends nodded.

Noah even said, "You're not the only one, Yaya" using my nickname instead of my full name, Yaira.

The lunch bell rang and I went to class, still thinking of him and his weird family. In my free period, I went to the library to study. Instead of studying, I thought more on what occupied my mind during lunch. I just couldn't keep my mind off of Jasper Hale. I flipped through the more prop than book in front of me before shutting it. I tried putting my finger on what exactly made him so…intriguing.

_His skin is tough but smooth._

_He's always so cold…but it feels wonderful._

_His eyes are…changing but always to the really beautiful colors._

_His whole, unrelated family has those same eyes, though._

_And none of them ever really eat._

_And they looked so much more mature when they got here._

_Although it's not liked they've aged at all since they got here…_

I had to admit, either something really fishy was going on or I was being too analytical. I got up and decided to do some superficial researching just put down my ridiculous ideas so I could study for real.

I didn't bother getting any books other than the few books by local researchers had self-published and donated to the library. I figured even their measly collective could disprove the fantasies I had.

A few minutes later, I was completely disoriented. All of my ideas about the Cullen's were… defended if you believed in the supernatural. They were, as supported by the books I had read, vampires.

And even more so, Quileute legends seemed to be the nail in the ironic proverbial coffin. I knew a few kids from the reservation and we had just been talking about how some older guys were taking the legends a little too seriously.

They were right.

I was right.

What was I supposed to do next?

My logical side must have quit after that because I decided after finals I would go and confront the suspected vampires with my allegations.

_Confronting what could be invincible monsters with no protection, gee, what could go wrong?_

But by the time I thought this, I was already on the doorstep of the hidden Cullen mini-mansion.

I knocked lightly, hoping they wouldn't hear it and it would give me loophole to escape through.

"Yaya?"

As much as I loved hearing his voice, Jasper answering the door meant I had to go through with what I had come to do.

"Jasper, I think we need to talk."

His brow furrowed and he led me in to the living room. I just started pacing around, my frantic nerves only slightly subdued by this unnatural calm that hung in the room.

"Okay, so there's a couple things I have to say. You can't interrupt me or I'll never be able to get through this."

His brow still furrowed, he only nodded.

"Well, I like you. Like you, like you. Geez, when you're away from me, you're one of the only things I think about."

I realized how weird and nuts I sounded and looked to him before I continued. He was actually smiling and he swept me up in his arms, kissing me before I could process what was happening. I was dazed, confused, and most all, I was pleased.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

It didn't quite reach me that while I was gasping for breath he was perfectly fine. I just smiled like an idiot, happy to be in his arms.

"Now what else were you going to say?"

My mind blanked, "Huh?"

He let me go and I pouted slightly.

"You had several things to say, and you told me not to interrupt…although you seemed to enjoy when I did it anyway."

I giggled and probably blushed. Then it clicked, I may have just made out with a vampire.

"Oh my god. I was gonna say that I thought about you so much…I noticed a few things. Like how you don't eat, you feel colder than most people, and you don't seem to age."

I was panicking and his face fell completely.

"You're…you're a vampire aren't you?"

He only nodded and opened his mouth before Edward and Bella burst through the front door.

"Jasper, take Yaya home. Family meeting. Now."

Jasper held my hand, "She knows about us, Edward. And judging by your emotions, I'd say whatever you've got to say will involve her, too."

Bella had an almost smile looking at us while Edward looked back and forth between us, like Jasper had just admitted we eloped.

By now, the other family members had started to file in, they all had heard Edward's booming entrance, I suppose.

Desperation tinged his voice, "Victoria is the one behind all of the tracking of Bella and the Seattle newborns."

And with that sentence, the complications of dating a vampire increased ten-fold.

Bella Swan and I became a package deal, surrounded constantly by an undead, protective posse. Bella apparently familiar with the other spectrum of fantastical creatures, werewolves, was slightly annoyed by the extreme measures of the Cullen clan. I just used the time to get to know Jasper more and formulate a plan to break away from my family. Like Bella, I also planned on eternity being literal. When the plans for a true battle were cemented, I had a huge fight, fake on my part, with my parents and moved into the Cullen household. It hurt but I knew that if I wanted a (after)life with Jasper after all this newborn business was settled, I had to make a clean break.

Sitting in a tent with Bella, Edward, and two werewolves was quite enough to make me think about my decision twice, but then I thought of Jasper Whitlock Hale, his history, and our potential future together and I stood by my choice.

I was just trying to wait out my time; ignoring the weird dynamic between Bella, Edward, and the werewolf Jacob Black. I had a pleasant enough time making small talk with Seth Clearwater, the other werewolf. It was mostly me talking, his wolf head nodding every few moments. Jacob came out to join the watch in his wolf form later. I heard Bella and Edward whispering after he left but couldn't distinguish enough to know what they were talking about.

Suddenly, Jacob burst out running from the tent after a howl. There was an uneasy period as Bella worried about him fighting in the battle as Edward went to retrieve him. I fiddled around the campsite trying to overcome the tension hanging in the atmosphere. In just a short amount of time, I had gotten so used to Jasper's unique vampire power of emotion manipulation.

"Seth, do you think vampires have their own way of imprinting? Like, after that first interaction, a person can't help but know it's their destiny to be turned and be that vampire's mate? And then, safety and all other things don't measure up to it, like it's more…powerful?"

He growled lightly and shook his head. I knew he felt a sort of camaraderie with the Cullen family but was still loyal to his pack and its purpose.

"I know what you mean by that, Seth. But…I think it could be true, partially. It's how I feel, it's how Bella feels…"

He sat down and looked up at me, listening for more. We both realized, I wasn't wondering out loud – I was using Seth to speak to Jacob.

"I do know it goes against common sense but what about any of this goes with common sense? It may not be that simple but…my point is the same."

He nodded and I hoped Jacob got my message. A few minutes later, he and Edward came back to the campsite. Everyone, save Bella and Jacob, went into the woods a bit to give them time to talk. I could sense Edward feeling a bit uncomfortable and I tried to distract him from reading too much into Jacob's thoughts.

"When I'm changed, do you think I'll have a power?"

I thought of Edward, Jasper, and even the small girl Alice, having powers and how Bella's unique block against Edward's gift hinted at what she might have. Seth whimpered, obviously not wanting the pack's reactions to the news of my imminent change to be ringing in his head. I sent an apologetic look his way.

"Yaya, I don't really know that. Most v-," he looked at Seth, "most of us don't get powers. Carlisle believes that just one defining trait of our personality is enhanced and sometimes that translates into powers for some people."

I nodded and it all fit. Carlisle was the most compassionate, Esme had her maternal instincts, Rosalie was more beautiful, and Emmett was the strongest. It seemed like the silver lining to a dark grey cloud – a reason for a vampire not to hate their existence.

"You both have two of the purest minds I've ever read."

I smiled and Seth barked.

"Yes, that is a compliment Seth."

Edward chuckled slightly after his statement.

Their conversation over, Jacob was heading back into the fight as we went back to Bella and the campsite. She looked okay overall, but a little worse for the wear, like whatever she and Jacob spoke about took a lot of energy. Edward went straight to comforting her.

I went back to entertaining myself and Seth with one-sided, mindless chatter. Then Edward yelled at Seth to run and me to get in the tent with Bella. Victoria and a newborn came into the campsite as Seth ran off. Bella and I were watching from the open flap of the tent. Just as Riley made his move toward us, Seth came back out of the woods and attacked him. Edward and Victoria had their own battle. Bella couldn't look away out of fear and I focused all my thoughts and energy on **knowing** that there was no way that either of them would get hurt. Bella made a rash decision and distracted Victoria with her blood so that Edward could get rid of her. It worked but Edward was too convinced that it was pure luck.

"Nice teamwork," I joked with the guys, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's the element of surprise that always gets them," Seth spoke through Edward.

Then, both men fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Bella and I tried to keep them calm while trying to figure out what was happening. When we did figure it out, the news wasn't good. Jacob had rushed to help Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister and the lone she-wolf, fight one of the last newborns and gotten hurt in the process. If it wasn't for the fact that, as part of the werewolf traits, he would fully recover in a short period of time I'm sure Bella – and Leah – would have felt extreme guilt.

Seth had felt pain through the mental connection of the pack and Edward through his gift had felt it, too. Then Edward saw, in Alice's mind, a vision of something more to come. Bella and I were finally taken to the clearing where most of the battle was fought. There we met up with the rest of the Cullen's and the Volturi arrived. Jasper had explained to me earlier that this vampire coven was one of the oldest and acted like a government over the others. They knew about Bella and wanted her changed or destroyed. I was going to be a new element to already confusing relationship between the Volturi and the Cullen's.

"Another human with too much knowledge Carlisle?"

Aro, the leader of the Volturi, spoke to Dr. Cullen like a parent chastising a child. He motioned to me.

"Come here, I doubt you have the same resistance to my power that Bella does."

Jasper growled lowly and I squeezed his hand before walking over. Palm over palm, he saw everything which included my own way of finding out about the secret.

"Guesswork and research. A normal human in every way, aren't we, Yaya?"

I pulled my hand back and stood close to Jasper again.

"You also planned to be changed- even sooner than the other girl. That's permissible and less challenging than getting rid of you –"

Jasper hissed again and most of the guard prepared to fight. Aro looked ready to give the command to attack.

"Although, it would be only a temporary inconvenience to destroy all of you."

I stepped forward, "What about an insurance policy?"

The Volturi all looked intrigued, "What did you have in mind?"

I grabbed Jasper's hand, "Jasper changes me – here and now. It fixes the problem with me and assures you that we will change Bella."

Aro pondered the offer for a moment.

"If your mate agrees, we will accept the offer."

I turned to Jasper, who did not let any emotion show on his face. With our physical contact, he unwittingly let all his hesitance and self-consciousness flow into me. He was afraid of being unable to stop drinking early enough to let me change. I nodded, unable to verbalize my trust in him.

Carlisle stepped towards us, "I will be right here, making sure to keep you from doing anything that you would regret."

Jasper took an unneeded deep breath and nodded. Edward turned Bella away from us and Rosalie was looking towards the Volturi instead. Jasper stood in front of me and held my arms by my elbows as he bowed his down to my neck.

I felt his cool breath and he whispered, "I love you," just before his teeth sunk into my neck. The bite, the drinking of the blood, and the grip he had on my arms combined were nothing compared to the burning that began as the venom surged through my veins, starting my transformation.

I kept strong as I could through it all. I didn't try to ignore the pain, I just turned it into an obligation, something I had to go through, knowing it would eventually be over and I wouldn't have to go through it again.

Jasper was worth it.

Eternity with him was worth it.

I woke up, reborn, and experienced the world through my new identity. Seeing Jasper again, I fell for him all over again, unable to think of or remember anything before being his.

And that was the one human trait I carried over – the knowledge that all that mattered was Jasper and I.


End file.
